A Hogwarts Love Story!
by Girl-With-No-Name x
Summary: Why is Emmeline dating Gilderoy! Why does James think Lily loves Xenophilius Lovegood! Why is Sirius a Super Spy? Find Out Inside. Rated T for Swearing.
1. Xenophilius Lovegood and Divination

Hello my loyal readers! If you are reading this, it means that you are reading my one of my first Multi-Chapters. So please bear that in mind whilst reading it. Oh, and don't forget to leave a comment. It brightens up my day to know that at least ONE person likes my story. And just a quick note, it has nothing whatsoever to do with the story, but is it only me who thinks Dumbledore's infatuation with Grindelwald is extremely sweet? Just me? Okay then. On with the story ... Oh and just one more thing, It's in Lily's POV (Unless stated otherwise).

Chapter One!

This week has not been at all good for me. For starters, Mum sent me a letter tell me that Tuney's getting married! I was thrilled until I read that it was to the fat oaf that was Vernon Dursley. Two hours later, for the hundredth bloody time this week, Potter asked me out. But not to my face like he usually does. He thought it would be funny to hand in a two-foot Potions essay with the words 'I Heart Lily Evans' on the front. It didn't say the word 'heart' obviously, but you get the idea. Total mortification. Oh, God forbid he do something normal. I could have been swallowed up by the ground and I wouldn't have cared. I was so embarrassed. Severus also tried to apologize (AGAIN!) for calling me a 'mudblood'. But I wasn't having any of it. I was one of very few people, if any, that cared for that greasy little toe-rag. And he repays me by calling me that. I told him to shove his apology and then I was on my way. Then, this morning, Marlene McKinnon thought it would be funny to change my hair colour to a hideously bright pink. It looked awful. It still bloody looks awful even though the effects have almost worn off. I'm going to kill her when I get my hands on that stupid blonde bimbo.

"Nice hair, Evans."

"Shut your mouth, Potter."

Oh, and there was one more thing I forget to mention. The cherry on top of a perfect week (Note the sarcasm!). I've only gone and fallen in love with James frigging Potter. My life is now officially over.

"Your hair is truly the most atrocious pink ever. She could have made it a nice pink." Way to make me feel better, James.

"Stop bullying Lily, James." said Remus, appearing in the room.

Now, the thing I don't get about Remus is that he's a lovely person with a sweet personality, and yet he hangs around with James and Sirius Black.

"Hey Moony. I'm not bullying our dear friend Ms Evans. I'm merely stating a fact the her hair is the most disgraceful shade of pink. I preferred it Ginger, if I'm honest Evans. But, if you want to change for me, be my guest."

"I would NEVER change myself for you, Potter."

"I'm hurt, Evans. Truly hurt."

"Prongs, I'm serious-"

"No. You're Remus!"

"I'm sorry about this, Lily."

"It's fine, Remus. It's not your fault he's such an arsehole."

"It's not my fault you dyed your hair to impress me. I appreciate the gesture, Evans, but like I said before, I prefer it Ginger."

"And like I've said before, I didn't change it for you. Marlene McKinnon changed it. You know, because she's a bitch like that."

"You're only lying to yourself, Evans. Moony, what we got after dinner?"

"Divination. Your most favourite subject. We've got it with Ravenclaw."

"Brilliant. Abso-bloody-lutely brilliant. Xeno Lovegood better not start making up crazy prophecies again. He's a right nutter. If he ever has kids, God help us all. A load of little Loony Lovegood's running 'round is all we need."

"That's so nasty, Potter. Xenophilius is just as sane as you are! He just has a big imagination."

"Awwwwwwwwww. Is Lily defending Xenophilius? Lily and Xeno sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Grow up, Potter."

"LILY!" Oh God. She didn't have to scream my name in the dinner hall.

"Oh Wizard-God No!" I slapped my forehead as I saw Emmeline run up to me.

For those of you who didn't know, Emmeline Vance is my best friend. We've been friends since we met on the train in first year. I have a feeling that if we met now, though, we wouldn't be friends because I'm quiet and smart and she's Emmeline.

"What is it Emmeline?"

"Can't I shout my best friend's name across the hall without having a reason?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Okay, fine. I wanted to tell you that I'm going out with Gilderoy Lockhart! He asked me out before I came in here. That's why it took me ages to get her. Because we were making out in the corridors!"

"I'm trying to eat here, Emme."

"Wait, wait, wait. Weren't you dating Matty Finnigan?"

"Well, I was up until last Monday when he dumped me for Michelle Chang. So, I started dating Frank Longbottom on Tuesday, but left him because he kept staring at Alice."

"Well, um, that's nice." said James.

"I know, right! So what's new?" laughed Emmeline.

"Well, Emmeline, Lily is in love with Xenop-"

"I AM NOT, POTTER!"

"You're not what, Lily?" smirked Emmeline.

"James is under the impression that I love Xenophilius Lovegood." Crap. I just called him James.

"On first names now, are we Lily?"

"Wait a minute, Lily. You're in love with Xeno Lovegood, and you didn't even tell me! How could you?" She said, trying to suppress her laughter. I've got a feeling that I'm going to be face-palming myself very soon.

"Emme, are you kidding me? I'm not in love with Xeno. And IF I was, I'd have told you by now!"

"That's true. Why were you even talking about Xeno anyway?"

"We got Divination next."

"Why did I even opt for that?"

"Because you assumed that Firenze would teach you! I think Gilderoy wants a word." I said, hinting towards the door where a happy looking Gilderoy stood waiting for Emmeline so they could go back to sucking face again.

"Ok. See you in Divination, Lils!"

"So, you didn't answer my question."

"I don't recall you asking me one." I did. But I wasn't gonna answer it.

"I said 'On first names now, are we Lily?" Crap. I knew should have answered it when he first asked me.

"I wasn't speaking directly to you, so it doesn't matter what I call you."

"You could have called me 'Potter'"

"I could have called you arsehole but I didn't."

"Because you LURRRVVEEE me!"

"I called you James because it's your name, Potter."

"No, Wait! You love Xenophilius!"

"He's never going to let that go, Lily. Look at what he calls Seve- never mind" Great. So I'm gonna be known as the girl that loves Xenophilius Lovegood. Great way to cheer me up, Remus!

"I know. Divination's starting soon, so d'you fancy walking up with me?"

"Yeah, why not. Come on then, let's go."

"So you love Remus now? My best friend, for Gods sake! Not like you're not dateable or anything."

"I didn't know you felt that way James! But unfortunately for you, I'm not gay."

"I don't love Remus either, James. You utter moron!"

"Phew! That's a relief! I wouldn't have liked to share you."

"Shut it, Potter."

"No thanks. Thank you for the offer though."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Not even in his sleep, Lily." Remus chuckled.

We arrived at Divination moments later and I took my usual seat. James, however, decided to sit next to me. Just to piss me off. He smells nice though.

"Hey Lily. Anyone sitting here? No. Good. I think I shall sit here."

"You know full well that Emmeline sits there."

"I figured that since she's currently dating Gilderoy, she'd be sitting with him."

"I don't care. I'd rather sit on my own." Liar. You, Lily Evans, are a big, fat liar!

"We both know that's not true. Oh look, your boyfriend's here."

"I swear to Wizard-God, if I turn around and see a certain Xenophilius Lovegood, I'm going to hex you into next week!"

I spun my head around and saw Xenophilius sat on his own, like usual. When I turned my head back around, James was smirking at me.

"Quiet Class!" yelled Professor Trelawney.

Just as the class quietened down, the silence was pierced with the noise of the doors being opened.

"Sup Pimps and Hoes!"

Oh yeah, and Sirius Black is currently going through a 'Gangster' phase.

Please, Please, PLEASE Review! No second chapter until I get a review. I'm not even starting the second chapter unless I get at least one review!


	2. Friday Nights with Emmeline

Well, I got a review, so here's the second chapter! So in response to Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw, I know the gangster thing is a little out of place but I can see Sirius as a gangster :) It wears off soon. (Soon being this chapter.)

Chapter Two!

It's finally the weekend! Divination went by surprisingly well considering I was sat with James. He didn't even mention Xenophilius until he walked past us to leave the room. But by then I'd gotten over it and wasn't bothered by it. I'm currently sat in the common room. I can hear the dull patter of rain outside the window. The fire is crackling beside me. It all felt lovely until Emmeline strolled in, her tie slightly askew.

"Do I even want to know where you've been?"

"I've been with Gilderoy. And it's not what you think!" She said quickly as I raised my eyebrow at her for the second time today.

"So, how's it going between you and Potter?"

"What?"

"Lils, I'm not an idiot. I'm your best friend. I can tell you like him. I've seen the way you look at him."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Liar. You clearly love him, Lily!"

"How long have you known?" I mutter. My face is burning and I sense Emmeline knows this.

"Since Wednesday. I saw you glancing at him during dinner. You looked like a lost puppy."

"Oh. I didn't notice you looking at me."

"Lil, the only thing you noticed during that entire dinner was James!"

I felt my face heat up as I drag it away from Emmeline to look out the window. The rain is falling a lot heavier now and I can hear the winds picking up. The silence was once again broken when the door swung open and two familiar voices filled the room.

"Look Prongs! It wouldn't be for long. Just until everyone gets over Bellatrix getting engaged to a Pure-Blood. I can't take it. All I get off my silly bitch of a mother now is 'You better find yourself a nice, proper Pure-blood wife. No mudbloods or blood traitors. But saying that, you're starting to act like a blood traitor.' And then hours of nobody talking to me because I'm in Gryffindor!" Sounds like Sirius has stopped being 'gangster'. That's something.

"FINE! I'll write to my mum and ask her. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes. Yes it would."

Remus, who walked in quietly behind them, smiled politely at me and then sat on a chair quite close to me. James sat down and, pulling a piece of parchment out of his bag, constructed what I can only assume is his letter to his mother asking whether Sirius can stay.

"Um Lily. You sort of staring at James again!" Emmeline whispered. Remus looked up and smirked at me. My face temperature began to rise as I realise why he's smirking.

"Emme, Remus just heard what you said!" I muttered.

"I could shout it if you want everyone to hear it"

"You shout one word and I swear to Wizard-God it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Ok. Ok. No need to be so aggressive!"

"Ah, Evans. I see you've changed your hair back to Ginger. Much nicer that way."

"It changed on it's own, Potter. And quite frankly I don't care what you think of my hair."

"Liar!" Emmeline uttered in a barely audible voice.

"Harsh words, Evans. I'm truly hurt." he said, clutching his heart in fake sadness.

"You're such an idiot Potter." I said, getting up from my chair and walking towards the girls dormitories.

"Walking away from a fight Evans. Super brave."

I heard footsteps behind me and knew that it was Emmeline wanting to speak to me about James. We strolled into our room and then Emmeline dragged me on to her bed.

"Lily. What did Remus hear?"

"That I was staring at James. AGAIN!"

"So what if he heard?"

"Emme. He might tell James!"

"Oh. That's not that bad."

"I would never hear the end of it. It would be a nightmare."

"Hmm. I don't know what to do in this situation."

"ME EITHER!"

"Lily, does it feel like someone's watching you?"

"What, No! I'm going to bed."

"Aww really? There's SOO much more we could talk about."

"Like?" Please don't say my love life. Please don't say my love life.

"Your love life!" she said, laughing as I smacked my forehead in frustration.

"No thank you."

"Yes thank you! You can't just drop a bombshell like 'I love Potter' and not expect me to want to talk about it.

"In my defense, I never said I loved him. You said that."

"You didn't deny it." Need to change the subject.

"Fine, I'll stay up and talk."

"Thank you, Lily. But don't try and change the subject!"

"Why is it that you're so interested in my love life? You're currently dating Gilderoy. I might have a few questions about that!"

"Do you?"

"As a matter a fact I do. Why Lockhart? I mean, he has nice hair, but he's a complete arsehole."

"Why James?"

"I don't know why. Just because."

"Aww. Are ickle Lily's feelings confusing her?"

"Why am I even friends with you?"

"Because I'm super wicked cool awesome."

"Ever the modest person, aren't we Emme."

"Yep!"

"This conversation is going nowhere. I'm definitely off to bed now."

"Kay. Nighty night Lily Potter."

"You know damn well that isn't my name."

"It might be in the future!"

"Grrrr."

"I'm gonna shut up now."

"Would you?"

"Nope."

"I'm ignoring you now."

"Cool. Night Lils." For the love of God.

End of Chapter Two! I know there was loads of dialogue in the Chapter but I felt it was needed. The next Chapter is what James was up to when Lily and Emmeline were in their room!

You've Read It. Now Review It Please!


	3. Super Spy And Remus' Bird

Well, I didn't get a review, but I'm writing it anyway (Any reviews submitted after 17:55 on 18th July 2011 won't count because that's when I'm writing this.). This chapter is about what James was doing in the previous chapter! Oh, and I defiantly don't own Harry Potter! Life sucks.

Chapter Three.

"Walking away from a fight Evans. Super brave." I figured this would slow her down, but she ignored me.

For you see, the sad truth is that I AM actually in love with Lily Evans. But, because I'm an utter moron, she doesn't believe me. Or, she does believe me and doesn't feel the same way. I've loved her since 5th year. And since then, I've asked her out pretty much everyday and everyday I get rejected. It sucks.

"Oi, Prongs! You're kinda staring at Evans' arse there."

"She didn't notice did she?"

"Not as far as I'm aware of."

"Great. I think I'll carry on."

"Too late mate. She's walked out of eyesight."

"Oh."

"Would you like me to follow them? With the invisibility cloak, of course."

"Sirius Black! That is the worst idea I've ever heard and why would you want to do that anyway?"

"Oh I dunno. She might tell Emmeline that she's hopelessly in love with you or something." Face palm.

"Fine. But if you get caught, I'm not sending this letter to my mother." I said, holding up my freshly written letter.

"Whatever, Prongs. I'm Sirius Black, Super Awesome Wicked Spy. I'll never get caught."

So, I handed Sirius my cloak and he ran up to the girls dormitories.

"You know he's gonna get caught, don't you James."

"Yep. Indeed I do, Moony."

"What is it he's actually expecting to hear."

"Lily's full confession to how she really feels about me. I expect he's gone for Vance, if I'm honest."

"So it wasn't just me who thought he liked Emmeline. I thought I was going insane."

"He's gonna be in there forever, you know. I'm beginning to regret giving him the cloak."

"Me too, James."

"Hmm, so what d'ya think about our boy dating Vance?"

"I think that Sirius is jealous. He has been acting differently recently."

"I noticed that as well!"

"GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I'VE JUST HEARD." Could he have shouted any louder? I don't think Tibet heard him.

"Go on then, Super Spy. What did you hear?"

"Because it took me ages to find their room, all I heard was 'Yes thank you! You can't just drop a bombshell like 'I love Potter' and not expect me to want to talk about it'. Call me crazy, but I think that means Evans likes you."

I sat there in complete silence for what seemed ages. At first I thought Sirius was lying. But then, my emotions got the better of me and I began to believe that Lily did care for me.

"Are you telling me the truth, Pads, or are you lying to make me feel better?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Yes. Yes you would."

"That hurts, Prongs. Ask me any question and I'll always give you an honest answer. Without fail." Me and Remus looked at each other and smirked.

"You want me to ask you a question? Fine. How do you feel about Emmeline dating our boy Gilderoy?"

"Gilderoy's one of my best mates, so I'm glad for him."

"Liar. You're jealous."

"Of what?" His face began to turn red.

"You're jealous because Gilderoy got there first. Me and Moony believe that you are in love with Emmeline Vance."

"Where'd you get an Idea like that from?"

"You've sorta been giving Gilderoy a hard time since he started dating her. And we've caught you staring at her countless times."

"Ok fine. Maybe I do like Vance. But I swear to God, if you tell anyone, especially Lily or Emmeline, I will personally slaughter you."

"Always one to keep the mood up, isn't he Remus."

"Oh yeah. Super happy."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at us before walking up to bed. Me and Remus chuckled at our newly confirmed information on Sirius's love life before we both got up and went to bed.

"Hi Remus." I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Sienna Cooke waving at Remus. He smiled politely and then turned back around.

"Looks like you've pulled there, mate. D'ya like Sirius was telling the truth?"

"Who knows James. And I most certainly have not pulled."

THE NEXT DAY.

At least it's Saturday! I don't think I could handle seeing the girl I'm head over heels for who possibly likes me back oogled by a greasy waste of space. I'm beginning to believe what Sirius said last night is a lie because when I saw Lily this morning she blanked me out. Now that I know Sirius likes Emmeline, it seems so obvious. He stares at her whenever he gets the chance to and never looks at her when Gilderoy is near her.

"Your bird's over there, James." I craned my neck and saw Lily sat in the common room with Emmeline.

"So's yours."

"Stop arguing you two."

"We're not arguing, Remus. We're simply stating facts."

"Here's another fact. Both your 'bird's' have left the room. Most likely for breakfast judging by how early it is." yawned Remus.

"I suddenly feel like partaking in breakfast today. What about you guys?"

"Might as well. Remus' bird might be there." I chuckled.

"She's not my girlfriend, James."

"Who is it?"

"Look, just because she said Hi to me doesn't mean she's my girlfriend."

"It's Sienna Cooke."

"You mean Gryffindor Sienna Cooke. Blonde hair, blue eyes?"

"The very same, Sirius. The very same."

"Get in there, Remus!"

Remus rubbed his forehead in frustration and carried on walking in silence. When we reached the great hall, Lily and Emmeline were sat at a deserted Gryffindor table. Well, Lily was sitting. Emmeline was busy sucking Gilderoy's face, much to Sirius' dismay.

"I'd like to leave now." whispered Sirius.

"Don't be such a baby Sirius. You're mates with Gilderoy and-"

"Check out who's sat with Lily."

"What the hell is Xeno Lovegood sitting there for?"

BUM. BUM. BUMMMMMM! (That's my to be continued sound.) So, did you like it? Please review if you did. I would be ever so grateful. Also, where do you think I should go with the 'Remus and Sienna' thing. Because I have no idea what to do with it. Should they date? Should Sienna pull a Lavender Brown and kiss him in front of a full common room? You tell me...


	4. Quidditch Training And Lockhart's Threat

Because I love all my readers (If there is any!), I'm writing this before I leave you for a week. Because I write slow, this chapter is most likely going to be published days after I come back. Oh, and because I'm not sure if I've done one yet, Everything belongs to the Genius that is J K Rowling. I own this story. That's it. Oh, and if you haven't already, go listen to 'Wizard Love' on YouTube by MeekaKitty and Heyhihello. It's amazing. Listen to it.

Chapter Four (Lily's POV).

"Emme. That's rather revolting. I'd like it if you stopped." I was eating and I didn't really want to watch her and Gilderoy making out.

"Oh, go play with Xenophilius, since he's your new bestie." she said, detaching herself from Gilderoy's face.

"Grow up. I only asked him would he like to sit with me in Divination on Monday."

"Yeah. So you can discuss your futures together."

"Seriously!"

"Anyway, it's Gryffindor Quidditch training today! You can watch your other boyfriend train!"

"You know full well James isn't my boyfriend. And neither is Xenophilius." I was getting rather edgy now, because Gilderoy's ears had pricked up and were listening in to our conversation about Me and James and Xenophilius. I wouldn't have been so bothered, except dear old Gilders hangs around with him!

"Whatever. You coming or what?"

"It doesn't start for ages."

"And your point is. It starts in half an hour. You don't want Marlene McKinnon to be eyeing up James, do you?" I was blushing, and Gilderoy knew it.

"I couldn't care less who eyes James up."

"You dirty liar, Lily! Come on, I'm going now with or without you."

"I guess you'll be going without me."

"Lily! I don't wanna go on my own. Come with me!"

"What about Gilderoy?"

"He's not coming. He doesn't fancy watching the team that beat Ravenclaw train."

"Fair point. Right, come on then. If it means that much to you."

"YAY! Bye bye, sweetie. See you later." Emmeline said, blowing Gilderoy a kiss. I faked a gagging motion and we set off.

We arrived there after 10 minutes of listening to Emmeline going on about how I'm completely in denial about being in love with Xenophilius. It was by far the most frustrating conversation I've ever had. We sat up in the stands, which had about 30 Gryffindor students dotted in random groups all over. I could see Remus and Sirius sat in the seats closest to the field. Remus looked like he was whispering something to Sirius, and for a fleeting moment Sirius looked in our direction. Whatever was said, Remus began to chuckle, before Sirius pointed at the fields. I glanced over and saw the Gryffindor team walking on.

"Ooh, check the fine piece of arse that's Captaining the team!" giggled Emmeline.

"You mean Danny Wood? He's alright I guess. And anyway, in case you had forgotten, you're currently dating Gilderoy frigging Lockhart!" I sometimes think that if I met Emme now, I'd think she was a bit of a slag.

"Oooooh, your boyfriends there, Lily! Go on, throw your bra at him."

"One of these days Emmeline, I'm gonna hex you, and you'll be in hospital for weeks!"

"You say that every week, Lils."

We turned our heads and began to watch. James soared through the air like an eagle. A very attractive eagle. Emmeline continued to drool over Danny and when he winked at us, she nearly passed out. It was very funny.

"OI JAMES! YOUR BIRD'S HERE!" I'm going to bloody kill Black when I get my hands on him.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU! I'M FLATTERED, BUT I'M NOT GAY!"

"YOU CHEEKY- NOT ME JAMES. YOUR PROPER BIRD!" It made me laugh that Sirius allowed him to speak about his sexuality like that, which earned me a smug filled look from Emmeline.

"SO'S YOURS!" Oh. My. God. Sirius Black likes someone! I saw him show James his middle finger, which means that he's not lying. I saw that the few girls that were sat in front of us had started giggling and talking amongst themselves. Wait. James' girl is here?

"Looks like your Jamesy's fallen for someone! Ten Sickles says its you!"

"Do you seriously have nothing better to do than to bet on my love life." Full blown sarcasm on the 'my'.

"Nope. Now are you in or what?"

"Fine. But only because it'll humour you for a while." I said, before shaking her hand.

"Thanks Lily! I needed Ten Sickles anyway!" Face Palm.

"You know what? I'm not gonna say a word. Because if I do, they'll be a lot of bad words coming out of my mouth." Emmeline giggled at my comment.

"Even though I'm dating his best mate I'm gonna go ahead and say it anyway, Sirius Black is looking fine today. Very fine. Unbelievably fine. Sexy fine."

"You are the biggest slut I know Emme!"

"Charming! What's the world come to when a girl can't make one comment on how a guy looks!"

"It was fine when it was the first time. Hell, I was even OK with it the 20th time. But it's getting way out of hand now. You, Emmeline, are dating Lockhart. Not Wood. Not Black. Lockhart."

"Fine. I'll only make passing remarks about attractive Ravenclaws!" That's about as good as she's gonna get, Lils. Accept the offer.

"That'll do, I guess!" I said, smiling at her.

"Hello, my dear Evans. How are we today?" When in the hell did Siriu- I mean Black get all the way over here. I could have sworn he was sat over there a minute ago.

"I'm very good, thank you. Now would you be so kind and please bugger off."

"Why? So you can check our James out." Yes. Yes. Yes.

"No. Because I was having a private conversation with Emmeline, if you hadn't noticed. But I very much doubt that you didn't, since you've spent most of the time you've been out here staring in our direction!" You sure told him, Lily.

"I'm amazed you noticed me looking over here, all that time you spent looking at James!"

"I was not looking at Potter, Black!" Sirius smirked at me before he turned on his heel to go back to where he was once sat.

"Bye Sirius!" blurted out Emmeline.

"See ya, Vance!" he said, winking at her, which caused some of the girls that were sat in front of us to giggle and those that didn't giggle sighed longingly, gazing at Sirius.

"What happened to only making passing remarks on Ravenclaws?"

"Have you seen him? He's amazing. Gilderoy's better, obviously, but woah!" Face palm, AGAIN!

"I don't believe you sometimes. Look, training is over. I'd like to leave without speaking to Sirius again."

"Too late. Turn around." I turned around and saw Sirius and Remus walking in our direction.

"Great." It's more Sirius I hate. Remus is very pleasant. And very sweet as well. Come to think of it, why does he even hang around with Black.

"Hi Lily. I apologise for Sirius before. Recently he's been more of a moron than usual." The group of girls in front of is began to giggle and one of them turned around. Sienna something or other, I think.

"It's fine, Remus. I'm sort of used to morons." I said hinting towards Emmeline, who faked shock at this comment. I smiled and Remus chuckled.

"Come on, Remus. Let's go and find James before he tries to lose us." I rolled my eyes and Remus seemed to notice as he smiled.

"Fine, I'm coming. See you, Lily."

"Could you tell James that we have prefect duties later?" I asked Remus.

"I think he knows, but I'll tell him anyway." he said before running to catch up with Sirius.

"What time is it, Lily?"

"It's nearly time for Dinner. Gosh, Quidditch training went on for ages!"

"I thought that! Right, I'm off to find Gilderoy. If you see him, could you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Yeah, I will. See ya at Dinner, Emme."

Emmeline sprinted off down the corridor to find her boyfriend. She literally sprinted. It's extremely scary how fast she can run when she's looking for guys she's dating. I turned around the corner, entering a basically deserted corridor. I say basically as it had two Ravenclaws frenching it up against the wall. As I walked past them, my eyes widened as I saw who it was. It was Natalia Cork and-

Lockhart.

"Gilderoy?" I said loudly. He jumped off of Natalia and gasped.

"See you in the common room, Gilderoy." she said, before skipping away, her hair toppling over her shoulders.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted. He said nothing and stared at his feet.

"Answer me, Lockhart? Why were you snogging Natalia when you're dating my best friend." He didn't answer me then either. So I did the most sensible thing possible. I slapped him across the face.

"Why the bloody hell did you hit me, Lily?"

"You cheated on Emmeline. She frigging loves you, Gilderoy! I'm telling her what you did. Right Now." I said, before turning on my heel.

"Oh no you're not. LEVICORPUS!" he screamed before and invisible force hoisted me into the air. I grabbed the hem of my skirt to prevent it falling down.

"Gilderoy Lockhart! You let me down right now!"

"Why? So you can go and tell your friend that I'm cheating on her. Fat chance!"

"She cares about you!"

"And if you care about her, you'll spare her feelings and not tell her!"

"And what it I do?"

"Then I'll tell her you forced yourself upon me in a fit of passion and tried to kiss me. Then I'll tell her that you confessed your hidden love for me and didn't care that I was dating her."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I? Fine then. Go and tell her."

"I don't know why she ever went out with you. You're an utter arsehole."

"Swearing in the corridors, Evans? Not very Prefect like. I'm in two minds about whether I should leave you hear. But Emmeline wouldn't like that, would she? LIBERACORPUS!" And then I met the ground with a harsh thud. I ran to the Great Hall and found my way next to Emmeline.

"Lily, are you ok? You look shaken."

"Your bloody boyfriend! That's what's wrong."

"Why? What did Gilderoy do?"

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" That cocky little bleeder is smirking at me. Don't hit him, Lily!

"Lily said you did something to her? What did you do?"

"Some silly Second years from Slytherin were performing the 'Levicorpus' jinx on a first year Ravenclaw. So, when he sent the jinx to send them both upside down, I got hit instead." I made up. I couldn't tell her. Could I? It'd embarrass her in front of all these people. I'll tell her in the common room later ...

What do you think? Should she tell Emmeline? Should James tell Lily he knows how she feels about him? Review and tell me!


	5. Fallouts with Emmeline and Remus Knows

I GOT FOUR REVIEWS! For me, that's basically like a million. You're all so kind! I'm still not sure on what to do with the whole 'Remus and Sienna' thing. It could go so many ways! I need help. Tell me, people of the world, what could go on between them?

Chapter Five (Lily's POV).

I need to tell Emmeline. She'll hate me if I don't tell her. She's probably in our room now anyway. The one place Gilderoy can't find her. The door made an awful sound as it slowly creaked open today.

"Emme?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" Her voice sounded cold. Almost filled with hatred as it pierced the silence filling the room.

"Sorry. Thought you might have been asleep."

"Why? So you can go and try to snog Gilderoy again?" Her voice begun to rise.

"What are you talking about, Emmeline?" She stood up and walked up to my face. Her eyes glowed scarlet with pure hatred.

"AS IF YOU DON'T ALREADY NOW! GILDEROY TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID IN THAT CORRIDOR WHEN YOU FOUND HIM. YOU KNEW HOW I FELT, LILY! AND YET YOU STILL COULDN'T KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS TO YOURSELF. CAN'T YOU GET IT IN TO YOUR THICK MUGGLE SKULL? NO MAN WANTS YOU! GILDEROY DOESNT WANT YOU. AND GUESS WHAT, JAMES STILL DOESN'T WANT YOU. I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU'VE LOOKED AT HIM OVER THE PAST YEAR AFTER YOU TURN HIM DOWN EVERY FUCKING TIME HE ASKS YOU OUT! YOU LOOK SO DESPERATE, YOU STUPID BITCH!" she screamed at me before storming out of the room. I can feel my bottom lip start to tremble as tears brim up in my eyes. I walk over to my bed and sit on the edge, before the door swings open, nearly knocking it off of it's hinges.

"Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, our friendship's done. It's over. I can't believe I ever trusted you." she uttered before leaving the room once again. I lay my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes, the salty tears stinging my eyes, before drifting off to sleep.

SUNDAY MORNING!

I woke up and saw Emmeline's bed was filled by a sleeping Emmeline. Her face looked red and puffy, so I could tell she'd not long been crying. Her long, dark hair was spewed everywhere. I left the room before I could wake her up and be confronted with a relapse of last night.

I walked down to breakfast on my own and found that several Gryffindor girls were whispering and laughing in my direction. I thought nothing of it until I walked into the Great Hall and saw the girls at the Gryffindor table looking at me in disgust.

"Ooh look. There she is. The dirty little slag that broke her poor best friend's heart." I heard Marlene McKinnon say loudly, knowing that she meant for me to hear it.

"Wouldn't trust that slut near my boyfriend. She'd probably try and shag him or something." Turns out Emmeline thought she'd tell every single person in our common room at the precise moment in time that she stormed out that I'd tried to get it on with Gilderoy. That arsehole thought I'd told her.

Not wanting to be on a table full of people that hate me, I walked out of the Great Hall and in to the Library to find peace and quiet. No luck there either. Gossip spreads like Wild Fire in Gryffindor, because some on the boys in the Library were jeering at me. In the corner I saw Remus sat on his own. I walked over to his table, but then James appeared from behind a random book shelf, so I ran and hid behind the nearest one I could find."D'ya hear about Lily and Gilderoy? Didn't know sweet, innocent Lily was like that!"

"That's because she isn't, James! You know she wouldn't do that to Emmeline. They're almost as close as you and Sirius."

"Correction. Me, Sirius and YOU!" Remus smiled in appreciation at James and then got back to reading.

"Is this all you do in here? It's SOO boring!"

"Go and eat then! I'll catch up with you later, Remus."

"See ya, James." Remus said before I head the patter of feet, and then a loud creak coming from the door.

"He's gone now, Lily." I jumped at the mention of my name before sheepishly crawling out from behind the book case I was hiding behind.

"Thanks for believing that I didn't do it, Remus. Seems like your the only one that does. All the girls are calling me a slag. All the guys keep jeering at me. And to top it all off, my best friend never wants to speak to me again!" I said, walking over to the table where Remus was sat.

"I know I'm not the only one that believes you. James believes you wouldn't do that to Emmeline." My heart warmed at what Renus said. Unfortunately, so did my face. Thankfully, Remus didn't seem to notice. If he did, he didn't make it known.

"So why did he basically just say he did?" Remus ran his fingers through his blonde hair and rubbed his temple.

"He believes everything that makes you perfect, and denies the stuff that doesn't. Now, why he does this, however, is for me to know, and you to find out when time is right." Damn it, Remus. Stop making me blush!

"It's almost time for lunch, if you wanna walk down with me."

"I don't see why not. Come on then." We strolled out of the library into a half full corridor. Gangs of both girls and boys were scattered everywhere. I could see Emmeline walking with Marlene McKinnon. Looks like it didn't take her long to replace me.

"Eww, Emmeline. Look who it is. The silly cow that betrayed you and snogged Gilderoy." she said loudly. She seriously couldn't say it to my face, could she?

"Ignore her, Lily." Remus said quietly, before Emmeline and Marlene turned to face us.

"Trying to get with Remus now? You seriously can't keep you filthy little thieving hands to yourself, can you Lily? That's how you're gonna play, is it? You're gonna date your way through the Marauders until you get to your perfect James? Your a dirty little slut, Lily Evans. And that's all you'll ever be. A filthy little cow with no friends because her head's stuck too far up her own arse to see that nobody wants her around." Emmeline spat at me before flicked her hair in my face and turning to walk. Marlene followed suit and began to bark with laughter as she spoke with Emmeline.

"There was no need for that. You're not a dirty little slut, Lily. Don't let her get to you."

"I won't Remus. And thanks for saying I'm not a dirty slut." I need to tell him what happened in the corridor. Remus will believe me.

"You're welcome."

"Before we go to dinner, Can I tell you something?" Here it comes.

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind, Lily?"

"You know yesterday, when I came into dinner looking shaken."

"Yeah..."

"I caught Gilderoy snogging Natalia Cork from Ravenclaw in the corridor. When Natalie walked away, Gilderoy performed the 'Levicorpus' jinx on me and threatened to tell Emmeline that I'd tried to snog him if I told her what I'd seen. Then, because I swore at him, he threatened to leave me dangling upside down in the corridor. But he let me down because it would upset Emmeline if she knew I'd been left there."

Remus just stared at me in utter shock horror. He opened his mouth, as if he was to speak, but then closed it again. Before I could speak, however, he spoke, breaking the tension.

"James'll kill him if he finds out."

"Don't. You can't tell anyone. Emmeline will think I'm making it up and then everyone will hate me even more."

"Lily, that's stupid. If Emmeline trusts you, she'll believe you. Not Gilderoy."

"But that's just it. She doesn't trust me. She told me that she can't believe she ever trusted me." I can feel my eyes welling up again.

"How's about we skip lunch and go sit near the Black Lake for some peace and quiet for a little bit?"

"That's so sweet, Remus. Let's go then. I can't be bothered with lunch anymore anyway."

"REMUS. HEY, REMUS! WAIT UP." I'm not even going to turn around to see who shouted. I know it's him. I'm screwed. He could have turned any particular corner at that moment. But no.

"What is it, Sirius?"

"Aren't you going to lun- Did I interrupt something here?" My face began to shine a shade of red that could rival my hair.

"Of course not. Lily was in the library when I was. So we decides to walk to lunch together."

"Heard what you did to Vance, Evans. That's not very prefect-like." Those last four words stung like pouring salt on to a freshly made wound. I had visions of being left upside down by Gilderoy. That never happened. He let you down, remember.

Sirius was still smirking at me as the world became silent and slow. I could see Remus speaking to Sirius and Sirius speaking back. When I stopped visioning myself upside down, Sirius was smirking at me once again.

"Didn't know you were like that, Evans? Always thought you had it in for our Jamesy! Not Dear, sweet old Gilders!" He's not sweet. He's cruel. And manipulative. And selfish. And a complete and utter arsehole.

"Who has it in for me? Oh, Hey Evans. You seen Emmeline?" he said, smiling a sickly, fake smile.

"You know bloody well that I haven't, Lockhart." He put on a fake look of innocence mixed with shock.

"Well, it's not my fault you forced yourself on me. Is it?" That's because I didn't. That's it. I can't take it anymore.

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT I DIDN'T FUCKING DO THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID. AND GUESS WHAT? I NEVER EVEN TOLD EMMELINE WHAT I SAW. I WAS GOING TO, BUT YOU GOT TO EMMELINE FIRST. HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?" I screamed before running off outside, my vision obscured by tears. I found a tree near the Black Lake and under it. Tears falling down my cheeks, I buried my head in my knees and began to cry. Nobody comes outside during lunch. Or so I thought.

"Is that Slutty Evans I see over there crying?"

"I think it is, Emmeline. Shall we go have some fun?"

"I think we should. LEVICORPUS!" I tried to get up and run away before being hoisted into the air, once again, by my ankle.

"LET ME DOWN, EMMELINE!" I screamed, my face still red from crying.

"But I don't really want to." Some more girls had walked outside and were now gathering around, pointing and laughing at me.

"LET. ME. DOWN. NOW!"

"Why? So you can go and snog Gilderoy again? Fat chance." the immense feeling of déjà vu swept over me. Tears began to fall from my eyes again.

"Awwwwwww. Is poor little Lily crying? Shall I let her down?" She asked the crowd. A flurry of 'No' and 'Drop Her Drop Her' hit me like a ton for bricks. Nobody must want me here, just like Emmeline said.

"Looks like the crowd have spoken. You're staying there. Come on Marlene, let's go to the common room." Emmeline said nonchalantly.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" I shouted at Emmeline's back. But she ignored me and walked up to the castle. Her gang of stalkers followed her and Marlene into the castle, leaving me dangling. I thought I'd be there for ages until I heard voices.

Male voices.

Three male voices.

Oh, God No. Anyone but them. Anyone else. Please don't be them.

"And then she flipped out at Gilderoy and ran out here! He's done something to piss her off!" James.

"Yeah. He told Emmeline what she did. I didn't know Evans was like that!" Sirius joked. I could kill him.

"You're just saying that because you like Emmeline, Sirius. You know Lily wouldn't do that to Emmeline." Remus.

"Why don't you just tell the whole school, Remus. Anyone could be out here- What do we have here then?" Sirius said as they spotted me dangling upside down.

"LILY!" James shouted.

"Real smooth, James. How did you get like this?" Remus said, gesturing to my upside down state.

"I'll tell you when you let me down." I said quickly.

"Tell us first." Sirius said, smirking.

"Leave her alone, Sirius. You don't want James to kill you. LIBERACORPUS!" I met the soft ground with a dull thud and stood up quickly.

"Emmeline did it. She jinxed me up here, then walked back in to the castle with Marlene McKinnon."

"Oh, because you snogged our Gilderoy." said Sirius, laughing. I mustered up all my strength and punched him in the nose before sitting on the floor and burying my face in my knees because I was once again crying.

"She didn't snog him, Sirius!" Must remember to thank Remus later.

"How do you know she didn't?" He said, dabbing his nose, checking for blood.

"Lily, are you Okay with me telling them?"

"I'll tell them. Here's what happened in the corridors that night..."

Sorry to leave you for a week! I'm back now. I know I've made Emmeline out to be a bitch in the chapter but trust me, she gets a lot worse in future chapters. Like 'Saying Lily has dirty blood' worse! Review Please!

Huggles and Snuggles,

Girl-with-no-name x


	6. James' Punch and Dirty Blood

Hello once again! I've finally realized what do to with Remus and Sienna. Maybe in this chapter, or possibly the next one, it will be revealed. Now, for Lily and Emmeline. It mostly all kicks off in this chapter and possibly part of the next one if this one gets too long.

Chapter Six (James' POV).

"WHERE IS HE?" I screeched.

Lily just told me that Gilderoy jinxed her then threatened to leave her there. Then, the twat spread all those rumors about her trying to snog him! I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to rip his head off, put fireworks down his throat and dump him in a fire. No one does that to my Lily. I mean, No one does that to Lily!

"I don't know. He was with you when I left. Oh God!" she said before hiding behind the tree. I turned and saw Emmeline walking over.

"Hey James. You ain't seen Gilderoy, have you?"

"Wouldn't tell you if I did! Why'd you leave Lily upside down?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"YOU LYING BITCH! YOU LEFT ME HERE!" Lily shouted, appearing from behind the tree.

"Whatever, slag. Tell Gilderoy I'm looking for him if you see him."

"He's probably snogging Na- never mind." Sirius whispered to me until Emmeline gave him a death stare.

"Who's he snogging, Sirius? That little whore is here!" said Emmeline. I don't care if she is a girl. I'm gonna punch her in the face.

"I didn't snog him, you daft cow! Why would I?"

"You tell me. Probably because you're too proud to tell James here you love him!" Lily flushed scarlet and turned her head away. Wait. LILY FREAKIN' LOVES ME! Act calm, James.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore. So what if I like James? You fancied the arse off Sirius until you started dating Matty Finnegan!" I glanced over at Sirius, as did Remus. He was rubbing his neck, trying to not make eye contact with us.

"Liar. All you ever do is lie, you stupid bitch."

"Do I really? Guess what? Gilderoy's cheating on you. With Natalia Cork." Go Lily. Go Lily. Go Lily.

"LIAR. WHY WOULD HE NEVER CHEAT ON ME?"

"Probably because your head's stuck too far up your arse!"

"I don't know what that means, but it's obviously offensive. SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!"

"Wanna make me?" Woah. Lily's getting feisty.

"How about I punch you in the face, see how dirty your blood really is!" That's too far.

"There was no need for that, Emmeline." spat Sirius. But Lily didn't hear him defending her. The second 'dirty your blood really is' left Emmeline's mouth, she ran off crying. I immediately sprinted off after Lily, leaving Sirius and Emmeline arguing.

"James! You can't just leave me here!" shouted an afraid looking Remus.

"Hurry up then." I said before he sprinted up to me.

"You finding Lily?"

"Yeah." I muttered.

"So Sirius wasn't lying." I forgot all about that!

"Guess not."

"James. Look over there." he said, gesturing to where Lily was. And Gilderoy. Oh hell no!

"GILDEROY LOCKHART! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW." He looks scared. Fucking chicken shit.

"Why?"

"Because I want to do this!" I said before punching him in the face.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Why did you do that to Lily?"

"I didn't want her telling Emmeline what I did!"

"Yeah. So you told Emmeline that Lily tried snogging you! Hardly anyone in Gryffindor will even look at her. Her best friend jinxed her and left her upside down. No girls trust her! And all so you could cheat on Emmeline!"

"Oh piss off, James. We all know you're being like this because you want to get in Lily's pants! If it was any other girl, you wouldn't give a shit." My face is beginning to burn. Crap!

"I do not want to get in to Lil- I mean Evans' pants!"

"Give it up. Everyone knows you fancy her James."

"Really?" I head Lily whisper. I smile at her before punching Gilderoy in the face again!

"JAMES POTTER YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted Emmeline, running over to us.

"Whatever."

"Gilderoy, honey. Did you snog Natalia?"

"Of course not, baby. I love you." It's actually sickening.

"Don't EVER lie about him again, Bitch!" spat Emmeline before slapping Lily across the face.

"GET OFF IT EMMELINE! HE IS CHEATING ON YOU FOR CHRIST SAKES!"

"Liar! None of you know anything about us. He'd never do that to me." Lily ran off again, clutching her face. Remus stared at Emmeline in utter horror.

"Get a grip, Vance." I said, running after Lily.

"LILY! WAIT!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and fell to the ground. As I neared her, I could hear muffled sobs coming from her direction. She's crying!

"Lily. Are you Ok?" Unbelievable. You could write a book on Romance!

"Nope. My best friend hates me. Her boyfriend is using her and I get bitchslapped for it! And to top it all off, I'm told I have dirty blood. It's not fair."

"Stop crying, Lily. Don't listen to her. You don't have dirty blood. You're perfect." She looked up at me with those glorious green orbs and smiled.

"Thanks James."

"You called me James, not Potter."

"Oh yeah. Guess I did. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Thanks for believing I didn't snog Lockhart."

"How did yo-"

"Remus." On that topic, where are Remus and Sirius?

"Did Emmeline really used to fancy Sirius?"

"Yeah. Proper bad. She talked about him all the time. Even in her sleep. Why?" she chuckled.

"Because Sirius fancies the arse off her! Did you see how nervous he got when you said she used to fancy him?"

"No! I want to see it now!"

"It was pretty hilarious."

"It's nice to laugh with you. You're funny. Sometimes. When you're not being egotistical or conceited." smiled Lily.

"You ain't that bad to speak to either!"

"STOP FLIRTING AND SNOG HER JAMES!"

"Sorry about Sirius." I'm going to kill you, Black.

"It's Ok. Emmeline was just the same." I can see her eyes welling up again.

"Stop crying. Don't waste any tears on that stupid bitch."

"Ok, I won't." laughed Lily. The silence was now awkward because of my utter arse of a friend.

"If you're not going to snog her, James, I suggest we get going. We haven't tormented Snivellus yet!"

"Oh God! Let's do that! You coming Lily?"

"I don't know. I mean, Sev's a dick and everything but I don't feel like seeing you bully him."

"Aw C'mon! If you don't like it. I'll stop. I promise!" God I sound desperate.

"Fine." she said before we both got up and we went to find Severus. And by we, I meant Me and Sirius. Lily and Remus walked behind us, talking about homework, or something boring like that anyway. A small cluster of Gryffindor girls walked by giggling. I recognised one of the as the girl that said Hi to Remus the other night. None of them even looked at Lily. Screw it. I'm telling the whole common room what Lily DIDN'T do. Hell, I might do it later on in the Great Hall.

"There's your bird again Remus!" laughed Sirius.

"For the last time, Sirius. She's not my 'bird'."

"She fancies you, you know. I heard her tell Emmeline." I heard Lily mutter to Remus. Sirius obviously heard it as well.

"Told you so!"

"Really?" said Remus, looking at Lily. Sirius was smirking at the back of Remus' head. Lily nodded.

"Remus and Sienna sitting in a tre-"

"Sirius shut it. You fancy the bitch that is Emmeline Vance so you can't say much!" I chuckled. Lily smiled at me. Her smile is ... Incredible.

"And you are hopelessly in love with our dear Evans." Her smile disappeared as she immediately looked the other way.

"Leave him alone, Sirius!"

"Yes, Dad. Oh, and on the topic of parents, am I allowed to reside at yours whilst Bellatrix is getting married?"

"Why would you want to do that? A wedding is something to be happy about!" said Lily, sadly.

"Has anyone ever gotten married in your family that can't stand you, that initially hates your guts because of what you are?" I could have sworn I saw a tear fall down her face as she muttered what I thought sounded like 'She's Engaged', but she regained her dignity by answering.

"No." she said, calmly.

"Well. Bellatrix, my dear cousin, hates me because I don't believe in all the blood purity shit AND because I'm in Gryffindor. And because she's engaged, everyone in my house is buzzed on pureblood mania and because I don't believe it, everyone in my house hates me."

"Oh. Fair enough." said Lily.

"So... What'd your mum say James?"

"I may or may not have forgotten to send the letter." Something more important came up. Lily.

"You WHAT?" cried Sirius, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll send it tonight!"

"Fine. Don't forget though!"

Short Chapter I Know! For anyone that's confused, Emmeline believed Gilderoy because Gilderoy is excellent at memory charms so I can see him also ring quite good at lying and being persuasive. Also, I was trying to make Emmeline look like a typical bitch.

Reviews Are Always Nice!


End file.
